Délire sur les sous-vêtements de Kanda Yuu
by Shizofreniya
Summary: Voulez-vous voir la connerie de Lavi Bookman et d'Ushio Campbell à l'état pur ? Voulez-voir les dégats que peux provoquer l'ennuie sur des exorcistes ? Alors vous êtes à la bonne adresse... malheureusement.


Salut bande de gens !

Me revoici, pour un nouveau écrit mais pour la correction du "Délire sur les caleçifs de Kanda".

Tsuki Walker est passé à Atsu Campbell puis très rapidement à Ushio Campbell mais maintenant, cela est fixe désormais, mon personnage pour ma fiction de Circus Monster sera Reese Campbell et cela sera définitif, _vraiment_ **définitif** cette fois. /BAFFEDANSMAFACE/

Re-Frappez-moi si je modifie encore /PAN/

Bref, D-Gray man ne m'appartiens pas, je suis fauché donc je touche que dalle pour mes fics.

* * *

_"La connerie est la chose la plus _

_répandu au monde, tu le savais pas ?"_

Une journée ennuyeuse à souhait sans aucune chose pour nous occupé, voici le jour dans lequels nous étions. Ma chambre était devenu le squatte des exorcistes qui était dans le même cas d'ennuie que moi -n'avait pas peur de moi et du lieu en question-: Allen, Lenalee et Lavi en somme. La chinoise en bonne amatrice de manga en avait piqué un dans ma bibliothèque personnel. Cependant, vu ces baillement, elle semblait l'avoir déjà lu et avait sûrement la flemmardise d'aller en chercher un autre, attendant d'au moins finir celui-là. Lavi, à même le sol, s'était allongé et avait mit son bandana sur ces yeux. Tandis qu'Allen et moi étionons sur mon lit, jouant au Poker. Lassé de cette partir qui n'avancer pas, je me tourna légèrement vers Lenalee, gardant un oeil sur le tricheur.

« - C'est quoi, le manga ?

- Best ending... »

Je compris son ennuie d'un coup, moi-même je me suis ennuyé en le lisant la première fois. Le rouquin se leva sans prévenir, nous faisans sursauté.

« -Je viens d'avoir une idée génial ! »

Nous le regardions avec une suspicions plus qu'évidente. Les idées de Lavi - en dehors des missions- étaient connu pour être stupide et/ou dangeureuse. Déposant mes cartes, annonçant ma défaite alors que l'autre maudit posait sa quinte flush royal, je retourna vers Lavi.

« - Dis toujours, j'ai envie de me marrer ! »

Il fit la moue dans un geste puéril.

« -Pas sympa Reesou-Chan ! »

Il observa ma réaction avec un sourire en coin, fière du surnom qui avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« -Annonce ton idée si génial, fis-je avec un claquage de langue.

-Si on emmerdait Yuu-chan ? »

Lenalee, Allen et moi nous sommes mit à essayer de voir si il était sérieux ou non mais nous dûmes avoué qu'il était parfaitement sérieux que cela en était presque effrayant.

« -Euh, Lavi, au risque de paraître stupide, c'est pas ce que tu fais tout les jours ?

-Si enfin, je voulais dire d'une autre façon et avec votre aide !

-Intéressant, quel est ton plan ?

-Très sympathique pour lui, Reese.

-Je t'emmerde Allen, cordialement. »

Je retourna mon attention vers le borgne, lui laissant un regard déterminé.

« -Alors?

-Yuu est entrain de s'entraîner à cette heure puis il...

-Abrège ! Hurla-t-on.

-Ça vous dit de savoir la couleur et ce que porte Yuu en dessous de son pantalon ?

-T'étais pas sensé le savoir, toi qui t'en vante, crétin? »

Ma phrase a eu le mérité d'avoir fait place à un silence pesant pour lui et évocateur pour nous. Il s'en remis et se redressa.

« -Bref ! Ca vous tente ? »

Je leva la main, comme le ferait un enfant dans sa classe pour parler.

« -Oui Reese ?

-K'es que ça peut nous foutre ? »

Je baissa la main tandis qu'Allen ronchonna sur ma "ressemblance" avec un certains kendoka.

« - Pour te répondre, Printsessa volna*... »

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de terminer la fin de sa phrase, un sabre dont une sirène était gravé sur la lame appuya sur sa carotide. Il garda son calme, habitué à être menacé avec une arme blanche sous la gorge.

« - Je balancerai ton cadavre dans l'océan et je demanderai personnellement à Umi Monoe que tu ne trouve jamais le repos éternel si tu continues de m'appeler ainsi. »

Plantant mon regard doré assez menaçant dans le siens -enfin son oeil-, il déglutissa difficilement. Personne n'osa prononcé le moindre le mot de peur de subir mon courroux. Je m'éloigna de lui et il fut rassuré seulement quand il entendit le tintement de ma lame contre mon fourreau. Je me réinstalla sur mon lit.

« -En fait, Reese, comme tu connais un "Pancobo",Zach Atsuki je crois, tu pourrais lui donner l'info et ainsi gagner un peu de Livres avec...

-J'ai compris l'idée et je l'approuve ! »

Les deux autres me regardèrent stupéfait et à la fois exaspéré, étrange mélange en effet. Exaspérés car je marchais dans les plans du futur Bookman grâce à l'argument de l'argent -non je ne suis pas une fille vénal, j'm'appelle pas Nami- et stupéfait car, je vous le rappelle, il n'y a pas quelque seconde, je lui lancé un regard digne de Kanda Yuu pour lui rappeler de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Lenalee se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir.

« -Mais Lena ! »

Elle se retourna vers nous, les joues légèrement rougi par l'appelation auquel elle n'est pas habitué.

« - Je suis désolé mais, malgré que Kanda a un miminum de sympathie pour moi, je tiens pas à terminé ma vie aussi bêtement...

-Ca se tiens comme argument, non ? »

Les deux seul homme de la pièce acquiécèrent. Je posa mon regard sur la brune, lui offrant un petit sourire.

« - Tu peux y aller, on t'en voudras pas ! »

Elle fut étonné puis elle nous lança un grand sourire. C'était rare que Lavi et moi nous ne voulions pas forcer quelqu'un à participé à un de nos plan, alors elle devait en profiter.

« - Merci ! »

Elle claqua la porte et bientôt on entendit le bruit de ses talons frappés le sol, nous faisant demandé si les chambre était réellement bien isolé acoustiquement.

« - Et le frangin pourquoi il ne veux pas ?

-Mais j'ai jamais refuser !

-Oh ! Tu veux nous aider à emmerder ton chéri ?

-C'EST PAS MON CHERI ! » (Bonjour le mytho Zach: entièrement d'accord)

Lavi et moi sommes partit dans un immense fou rire tandis que Allen fit quelque chose d'hautement mature en gonflant les joues, croiser les bras et bouder. Nous calmant, nous nous redevenons sérieux... pour un sujet qui ne l'ai pas du tout.

« -Donc, Allen tu fera le guet en occupant Yuu-Chan pendant que Reese et moi cherche le précieux, vous êtes okay ? »

Allen, décidant d'arrêté de bouder, et moi hochons en guise de réponse pendant que se releva. Le détenteur de Crown clown partit en premier, pour nous préparé le terrain. Soudain, une idée me viens en tête.

« -On aurait put lui demandé au frangin tout simplement ?

-Cela aurait été moins amusant sachant le temps que va prendre leur couple à se former et je m'ennuie là maintenant.

-Pas faux, on y go ?

-On y go !»

En mode ninja, nous sortîmes de ma chambre juste au moment où Reever, portant de nombreux dossier, passait.

« -Vous savez pas où est Komui, Vous ? Nous demanda-t-il.

-Chut, iye. Fîmes en même temps le rouquin et moi en chuchotant avant de continuer de longer le mur.

-Euh... Je vais dire que j'ai rien vu. »

L'australien s'éloigna et nous pûmes ainsi continué notre avancé. Après notre long périple pavé de danger, périple d'une minute et vingt-cinq seconde** étant donné que ma chambre est voisine à celle du nippon, nous dûmes nous cacher car le dit nippon était appuyé contre la porte de celle-ci, observant son portable*** d'oeil ennuyé. Il se décolla de la porte et on l'entendit grommelé sur une certains pousse de soja avant de partir dans la direction opposé à la notre, pour notre plus grand soulagement. Me tournant vers mon coéquipier dans le but de lui demander si on y allait, je fus surpris de qu'il avait entouré sa tête de son écharpe, laissant ainsi voir que ses yeux dont l'un caché par son cache-oeil (← très logique c'est sa fonction -'). Il m'incita à en faire de même alors je pris une écharpe sortie Dieu du Yaoi sais où pour en faire d'autant.

« -Je suis prêt ninja lapin. Fis-je en faisant comme dans le manga naruto le mudra du bélier.

-Alors allons-y ninja moyashi. Dit-il en faisant la même chose que moi.

-Ninja moyashi est mon frère, nin-nin.

-Gomen ninja baka, nin-nin »

On avança à pas feutrer, telle des félin qui boufferait une tonne de chips, sans attirer l'attention, comme un pape en string léopard qui chanterai la macarena à fond en dansant le gangnam style avec une pancarte rose fluo où il y aurait de marquer ''Justin Bieber veux-tu m'épouser mon poussin adoré ? Je te donnerai un milliard d'euro'' accompagner d'un nain unijambiste qui boufferai un kinder bueno avec Jo-wilfried Tsonga. On arrive à la porte de toute convoitise, celle nous guidant vers le One piece?... Nan je déconne on se trouve en face de la porte du glaçon de la congrégation. Le ninja lapin essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais le ninja soba, je vous laisse deviné qui c'est, fut plus malin que nous -ce qui fut pas bien difficile- et l'a fermé à clé. Le roux essaya cette fois-ci d'utiliser l'une des ses techniques secrète de son clan -crocheter la serrure- mais il semblerait que le clan soba est une autre technique pour la contrer -une serrure de sécurité anti-crocheteur- donc le lapin tourna son regard vers moi, me demandant de trouver une solution.

« -Je laisserai rien se mettre sur mon chemin tel est mon nindô ! »

J'utilisa une technique exclusive au clan baka qui se nommait: "je défonce la porte sans réfléchir". Ninja lapin me rappela que la technique des Moyashi est plus accoutumé à la situation. Cette fameuse technique de ce clan pour cela était "Je réfléchie avant , j'essaie de trouver une autre solution puis je défonce la porte". Mon coéquipier avec sa pupille héréditaire de son clan détecta un intrus venant dans notre direction. On se planqua alors

derrière le reste de porte détruite par mes soins.

« -Neko ! L'envol du chat ! Fit le roux »

D'un coup, je vis un magnifique chat gris voler à côté de moi avant d'atterrie plusieurs mètre plus loin tandis que mon visage était en mode "Poker Face". Réalisant petit à petit la situation, je me tourna lentement vers lui.

« -Ça va pas mieux toi ?! Fis-je à mi-voix, encore sous le choque. »

Il m'ignora et fit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru sur le moment.

« - Kuro neko ! L'appel du chat ! »

Le ninja lapin se mit à miauler -d'ailleurs il était assez convaincant- comme ça sous mes yeux effaré. Je remarqua enfin la personne aux côtés du félin. La personne remarqua la présence de l'animal et le pris dans ces bras.

« -Bah qui t'a fait ça, Kaguya ? Fit la mystérieuse personne »

Elle câlina le chat qui ronronna de bonheur d'être hors de porter d'un cinglé.

« -Quoi ?! T'a balancé ma chatte ?!

-Du moment c'est pas celle que je pense. Murmura t-il. (← je ne l'ai pas entendu)

-Technique secrète ! Miku ! »

Je mis un coup de poêle de sa figure. Maltraiter mon chat peux avoir de sévère conséquence.

« -Tiens, Reese, vous avez pas encore terminé ? »

Je soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était Lenalee l'inconnue ayant mon petit chaton adorée.

« -Nan et l'autre qui balance mon chat comme un attardé ! Dis-je en assénant un autre coup au ninja lapin.

-Euh... Je vais vous laisser et je vais m'occuper de soigner Kaguya ! »

Elle partit presque en courant, craignant sûrement pour la vie du félidé avec nous. On se reconcentra sur l'objectif de la mission et pénètra dans la pièce. On observa attentivement la pièce, étant la première fois que l'on avait l'occasion de la voir sans menace de mort planant sur nos têtes.

« -Bon goût pour la déco. Fis-je sincèrement.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Nan rien. »

On fouilla comme les meilleurs voleur du monde de la connerie -c'est-à-dire comme de gros boulet en foutant un bordel monstre-. On ne trouva guère ce que nous cherchions. Je vis une porte dans la chambre puis je me tourna vers mon coéquipier mais je ne pus que

constater qu'il lisait sur le lit de Kanda.

« -Lavi Bookman Junior ! »

À l'entente de son nom complet de ma part, il se mit au garde à vous comme un soldat.

« -Qu'y a t-il, mon colonel ?

-Déjà c'est pas colonel mais adjudant puis on est des ninja ! Tu as oublié notre mission secrète ou quoi ? »

Il remit son écharpe comme il le fallait et se mit position ninja.

« -Désolé ninja baka.

-On a pas regardé la salle de bains.

-C'est vrai j'y ai pas pensé !

-'Faut un cerveau opérationnel pour cela très cher »

On entra dans la pièce mais nous dûmes constaté que cela soit la chambre ou la pièce d'eau, tout était propre. A défaut d'avoir l'information voulu, nous avons appris que Kanda était maniaque de la propreté. Très peu meublé, il ne posédait qu'une commode pour ces vêtements en plus du lit et d'une table sur laquelle reposé un étrange sablier. Commode que nous avions pas regarder.

« -La commode !

-Bah quoi la commode ?

-Sous-vêtement, commode, tu vois le truc ou pas ?

-Bah non... Ah oui !

-Baka usagi. Soupire-je, blasé »

Il allait ouvrir un des tiroirs mais une lame l'arrêta. Je pris la décision qu'un repli stratégique était la meilleur des solutions cependant celui qui tenait la fameuse lame ferma la porte grâce un shinai sortit de nul part.

« -Salut Kanda. Disions-nous, inquiet pour la suite.

-Dites adieux à la vie. Fit-il avec un grand sourire digne d'un démon »

Voilà comment la carrière de Ninja de Reese Campbell et Lavi Bookman Junior se sont terminés.

*: Princesse des vagues en "russes" phonétique, référence à son sabre (Umi=mer) et le fait que Reese aime être dans l'eau  
**:Référence à Mairunovich, la durée de la première relation de Mairu x)  
***: Oui, je sais que les portables n'existait pas à l'époque mais c'est pour le fun et le bonus ! Puis c'est mon One Shot, bordel !

**Bonus :** Pourquoi Allen n'est pas capable d'occuper un bakanda moins de dix minute ou quand un sans-cerveaux ne lit pas ses sms et goûte au joie de l'infirmerie de la congré'

**10H33**  
**De :** Moyashi  
**à:** Reese-sama  
Désolé Reesou, je sais que tu vas pas regarder ton portable pour la énième fois mais bon,  
Kanda a tout entendu. U_U

**10H35**  
**De :** Moyashi  
**à:** Reese-sama  
Alliance Moyashi-Bakanda pour élimination des ninja pas doué.  
Kanda m'as proposé un an de mitarashi dango si je vous balançais, tu me comprendras, n'est-ce pas ? Nan mais franchement Reese, si tu t'aurais vu en mode ninja... Comme tu le dirais : "je me serais mis une robe rose à froufrou et aurai parlé comme une catin de boulogne, cela aurait été aussi discret ! " XDDDD

**10H37**  
**De :** Moyashi  
**à:** Reese-sama  
Bon enterrement Melody Reese Campbell :D

**13H47**  
**De :** Reese-sama  
**à:** Moyashi  
JE VAIS TE TRUCIDER FAUX FRÈRE ! J'VAIS TELLEMENT TE BOUSILLER QUE MÊME LE COMPTE EN PERSONNE DÉGUEULERA DEVANT TON CADAVRE !

**13H50**  
**De :** Moyashi  
**à:** Reese-sama  
Sort déjà de l'infirmerie :D

**13H53**  
**De :** Reese-sama  
**à:** Moyashi  
MONTRE TA TRONCHE D'ENFOIRÉ DE MOYASHI SI TU L'OSE ALLEN JOYCE WALKER ! TU VAS VOIR JE SORS DANS TRENTE SECONDE DE L'INFIRMERIE

**13H55**  
**De :** Moyashi  
**à:** Reese-sama  
Ou tu te fais piquer ton portable et attacher à ton lit °0° Dommage pour toi~ Game over, try again ! XDDD


End file.
